Forever
by RinaDhila
Summary: Xi Luhan -Oh Sehun- Kim Jong In / HunHan KaiLu / Xiao Lu .. Mianhae.. bukan aku meninggalkan mu. / "Sehunnie, aku disini benar-benar menukaimu. / "Sehun.. Ireona.. Sehunnie?" / "Awas kau Kkamjong.. jika anakku menangis , akan ku hukum kau"


FOREVER

Tittle : Forever

Author : Rina Dhila #Kai's Wife

Cast : Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Rating : General

Genre : Sad Romance

Lenght : Drabble

Ini FF ke-3 mimin, walaupun udh banyak FF yang ku buat tapi baru sempet ngepost FF pertama sama ke-2. Tapi saya bakal post semua FF yang saya buat. FF drabble ini, Cuma buat selingan aja, biar gak lupa cara bikin FF #plakk.. Seperti biasa, saya sangat jika ada yang member KriSar atas FF saya yang banyak kurangnya ini.

Warning : Banyak Typo, alur ngebut.

Happy Reading….

Luhan POV

Pagi itu air mata ku jatuh, saat aku membaca sepucuk surat darinya. Dari Oh Sehun, kekasihku. Ah bukan lagi, itu dulu, sekarang bukan, aku menangis bukan karena surat ini, tapi karena aku mengingat masa laluku bersama Sehun, Aku mengusap air mataku, jujur aku ingin Sehunlah yang menghapus air mata setiap aku menangis, namun sekarang tak lagi.

Kalian tau kenapa kami bukan lagi kekasih, karena Sehun dijodohkan. Bukankah itu terlalu menyakitkan untukku, juga untuk Sehun, kami saling mencintai, tapi… ya begitulah, kurasa ini memang sudah takdir. Apa seburuk itukah aku, hingga orang tua Sehun tidak menginginkan aku menjadi menantunya. Ya Tuhan Oh Sehun, aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Sungguh.

_Xiao Lu .._

_Mianhae.. bukan aku meninggalkan mu. Hanya saja ini semua… Ah aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padamu. Ku harap kau tak marah Luhannie, kau tau kau akan jelek saat kau marah. Eummm,.. Luhannie.. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, walaupun kini kita bukan lagi…. Ya begitulah. Yang penting kita masih bisa bertemu, dan berteman. Luhannie… datanglah ke Taman kota besok siang, aku menunggumu._

_ Oh Sehun_

Aku melipat lagi surat itu, untuk apa kita bertemu. Tapi aku merindukanmu Oh Sehun, sangat merindukanmu. Aku berharap masih ada keajaiban untuk ku dan Sehun. Jujur Sehunnie, aku ingin bersamamu lagi. Aku rindu masa-masa kita. Sehun…. Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi, kenapa kau harus bersamanya, kenapa kau harus menuruti kemauan… ah, itu bukan urusanmu Luhan, ini takdirmu.

"Sehunnie, aku disini benar-benar menukaimu. Yah, aku memang benar-benar cengeng, jika sudah menangis sangat sulit untuk berhenti. Sehunnn… Bisakah kau kembali?" Batinku dalam hati.

Hari ini pertemuan ku dengan Sehun setelah kami berpisah, sungguh menyedihkan jika mengatakan hal terkutuk itu, aku benar-benar menbenci kata-kata 'berpisah'. Hari ini aku bisa melihat senyum Sehun yang begitu hangat, yang selalu sukses membuat jantungku berdegup begitu cepat, sangat cepat.

"Baju sudah. Rambut sudah. Euummm apa yang kurang, ah, parfum."

Dengan dress selutut warna putuh dan rambutku yang ku biarkan terurai. Aku mulai beranjak dari kamarku.

"Mau kemana?"

"Bertemu teman, Eomma"

"Eummm, jangan pulang terlalu malam"

"Hanya sebentar. Daaaa Eommaa"

Siang ini jalanan kota benar-benar ramai, jadi aku lebih baik memilih jalan kaki. Untuk menghemat biaya juga. Hehe…

Eummm… Kira kira apa yang akan Sehun katakan hari ini?

Apa dia akan… ah tidak mungkin.

Apa dia akan mengatakan…

"XIAO LU…..!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Sehun-naaaaaaaaa!

Ya Tuhan apa ini? Sehun? Kau? Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku? Sehun kumohon bangunlah.

"Sehun.. Ireona.. Sehunnie?"

"Luhannie?"

"Eummm? Tunggu sebentar aku akan panggilkan ambulan"

Belum aku melangkah mencari bantuan dan menelpon Ambulan, Sehun menarik tangan ku, mencegahku untuk pergi.

"Luhannie a… aku… ing…ingin.. a…a…ku.. masih .. ..ta..ta..i..mu."

"SEHUNNIEEE….ireonnaaaa…Jebal,.."

Demi apapun, aku benar-benar tak ingin kejadian hari ini terjadi. Lebih baik Sehun bersama orang lain, daripada Sehun harus meninggalkanku untuk selamana… yah untuk SELAMANYA.

Kini aku sendiri, belajar menerima semua yang telah terjadi padaku. Aku merindukan nya lagi, senyumnya, matanya, pelukannya. Aku merindukannya. Namun kini penghapus sedihku telah aku dapatkan .

"Eomma… eomma.. Appa menyebalkan"

"Sehunnie.. jangan lari-lari begitu, nanti kau lelah changi"

"Ani eomma, tapi Appa menyebalkan"

"Aniyo, aku tidak melakukan apa apa Luhannie,"

"Awas kau Kkamjong.. jika anakku menangis , akan ku hukum kau"

"Hey dia juga anak ku."

"Kenapa eomma dan appa bertengkar. Lebih baik Sehun melihatnya saja"

Yah inilah aku sekarang, bersama Kim Jong In atau sering kupanggil Kkamjong –Suamiku- dan jagoan kecilku, Kim Sehun. Kami disini bahagia. Namun, disini dihatiku, namamu tak kan pernah kuhapus Oh Sehun. Selamanya.

END.

Gimana readers. Aneh? Geje? Atau gimana? Jangan lupa RCL ne, singkat ajja yang penting saran yang baik untuk FF selanjutnya.


End file.
